Junction boxes are used in automotive electrical systems to receive fuses which connect a vehicle electrical source with vehicle accessory circuits and provide overcurrent protection for those circuits. Known junction boxes, such as the structure illustrated in FIG. 11, include a junction box 100 which contains a busbar 102. Busbar 102 is connected with the vehicle electrical source and distributes electrical power therefrom to the vehicle electrical circuits through a plurality of wires, one of which is indicated at 108. A terminal 106 is attached to the end of each wire 108, and a fuse 104 provides the connection between busbar 102 and each terminal 106.
In a commonly used assembly procedure, junction box 100 is first assembled to contain busbar 102 and fuses 104, and is subsequently installed in the vehicle, at which time terminals 106, which are part of a wiring harness attached to the vehicle, are inserted into junction box 100 from below to make electrical contact with fuses 104.
As may be seen from FIG. 11, fuse 104 is held within junction box 100 only by the friction between a first fuse blade 110 and busbar terminal 112. As such, when terminal 106 is inserted into junction box 100 to contact a second fuse blade 114, the force of that insertion can overcome the friction between first fuse blade 110 and busbar terminal 112 and cause fuse 104 to become disconnected from terminal 106 or even be completely ejected from the junction box. Since the junction box is generally installed in the vehicle in an assembly line environment, this is a particularly undesirable time to have fuses ejected from the junction box.
Furthermore, handling and shipment of junction box 100 prior to installation in the vehicle can loosen the frictional engagement between blade 110 and terminal 112, thereby causing fuse 104 to be unintentionally released from junction box 100.
Therefore, the failure of these known junction boxes to provide any mechanism to secure the fuses within the junction box is a distinct disadvantage.